


If You Leave Me Now

by mylastonepiece



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apologies, Bickering that will eventually lead to understanding, Comfort, Emotional sides, F/M, No proper goodbyes, at least merc is trying to change, but a girl's feelings are always complicated, but a premium arse, but still merc remains an arse, i-dont-understand-my-feelings yang, implied ruby/jaune??, so yang is confused, vulnerable merc, yangmerc angst probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastonepiece/pseuds/mylastonepiece
Summary: Three years after the Fall of Beacon, Mercury is looking for the right chance to get in touch with Yang, and this is the only way....But that doesn't mean he'll stay.





	If You Leave Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic for the RWBY fandom and yet with a rarepair...I'm already apologizing ahead but I just badly want more content for this ship so I had to--- (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

Three years after all the catastrophe that has befallen on Beacon Academy, Yang Xiao Long and the rest of Team RWBY are back on track as a much more mature, independent and stronger women than they are before.

 

Now college students, the four ladies are now trying to pick off the pieces they've left and coping up with not an entirely new environment, but with the challenges they will have to face along the way, not just for being future huntresses but also the struggles of being young and growing up.

 

"There you are, Yang!" the blonde heard swift footsteps towards her and she didn't have to look to know it was her younger sister, although her voice was full of vigor, she was still panting from all the running.

 

"Ruby?" she was carefully putting a long-sleeved black glove on her prosthetic arm, enough to cover it whole, "Need a...hand?" she turned to face her and chuckled at her own silliness, while Ruby just shook her head and sighed.

 

"The dance is going to start, let's go." Ruby plainly stated with a hint of tiresome in her voice, probably because it took half of her energy to go look for Yang, only to find out she was still fixing herself on the second floor of the venue, in one of the dim and spacious parts.

 

Ruby wondered why, though, but didn’t bother to question.

 

"So...that's why you're running?" Yang crossed her arms and jokingly raised her eyebrow.

 

She stomped her foot like some kid whining, which made the older sister laugh at her action, "Yang, we don't wanna miss this!" the determination with how she spoke those words were enough for Yang to know how excited she must be for this night.

 

Yang smiled, turned her back from her and pretended to be busy, "Go have it your own way, my dear sis, I'll follow. I just need to finish, uh…some things here."

 

It took some seconds before Ruby answered, "Okay, be sure to go down quick!" she cheerfully reminded her one last time.

 

"Of course, I'll end this night with a Yang!" she hastily turned to look at her sister and raised an arm, gesturing her muscle as if putting emphasis how she'll nail the night.

 

They just waved at each other and then Ruby started to go down, leaving Yang alone who was trying to make herself look decent, a "head turner" as she'd like to call it.

 

Today was the annual Acquaintance Party held every year, usually before the official start of classes and just like the old times, Yang was part of the student organizers that made this event possible.

 

Assuming she's already good-looking enough, Yang stared at the mirror gladly, looking great, she thought. Her blonde hair flowing down naturally combined with a black laced dress, matched with a pair of black gloves. Perfectly normal. Perfectly fine, with her prosthetic arm being covered by a glove, and if she removed it, otherwise it wouldn't be the same again.

 

Not that she’d look “less pretty” with that _thing_ being seen, it’s just that things were truly different now in a way and definitely, a lot has changed.

 

A bitter smile began to form in her lips.

 

Getting rid of those thoughts, Yang took a sharp intake of breath and took her mask before finally stepping down.

 

The theme of the night was a masquerade ball of sorts, after all.

 

* * *

  
(cue Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars and If You Leave Me Now by Foxes as background music for the following scenes)

 

 

The ball had started, the lights were dimmed, a song was playing and everybody wore their masks and started to dance along with the music.

 

Each of them were seen paired with a partner, not leaving a single one behind but not with Yang's case, contrary to what she believed as being the "head turner" of the night.

 

Yang was watching the people come and go, some being intimate probably drowning with the slow song and the emotions being poured to it.

 

She can even see Ruby from afar, also enjoying and savoring the moment with Jaune, probably.

 

It put a smile to the blonde's face seeing them all gather at a school event like this, again just like the old times, which she takes as the event being a success.

 

Her train of thoughts were cut off when someone stood in front of her, blocking her view. It kind of irked her and was about to say something, but was surprised when that person offered his hand and that made her pause for a while, as if being caught off guard.

 

"What? Just gonna stare at my hand?" the guy spoke, the voice was very sarcastic and wasn't really familiar with Yang but she's sure as hell she had heard of it before.

 

"Come, just take it." he continued, and although a bit hesitant, there’s like a force within that pushed her so the blonde accepted and stood up.

 

She really couldn't figure out who it was because of the mask covering the upper part of his face, only leaving the lips seen. What made it more difficult for her to know the person in front was because of the dim lights covering the entire hall, even just a hint of the hair, Yang has no clue and really couldn't know.

 

He was obviously taller than her but not that much. But she would admit that he had a good body built, slender yet looking healthy and fit even though he was covered in suit, well that's pretty much the only things Yang could pinpoint for now.

 

The man was a little fast and they walked towards the middle which yet again kind of surprised Yang, because for her, this person was giving off the feeling that he had known her back then or they somehow met before.

 

"So, can you dance?" he suddenly put his hands in her waist without even asking her, and that made Yang a little flustered at the same time annoyed for what he did, but then this time she took it as a challenge to finding out this man standing in front of her.

 

"You're asking me if I can dance? I'm up for it," without having second thoughts, she slowly put her arm at the back of his neck while the other was placed on his chest, then a curve formed in her lips, "What about you, Mr. Fancy Pants?"

 

He smirked, "Then show me your moves, Blonde Bimbo."

 

They started dancing along with the music with a bit of intensity, contrary to the one being played was a slow song. They didn't care though, all they had in mind was to outdo each other in the dance floor, which was probably a mistake.

 

The both of them only lasted for half of the song as they noticed that they were starting to attract enough attention and it's definitely not a good thing for Yang, it made her a little awkward which resulted to her stepping on the man's foot accidentally.

 

"Fuck!" he almost shouted but only loud enough for Yang to hear.

 

"Uh, I'm sorry! I was just-- tensed!" she defended, not knowing what to do next.

 

"Whatever, we're in the middle of a dance so be careful with your leg, okay? Because that’s one of the things you’ll be depending on, one-armed woman." he sighed heavily, but then stopped on his tracks when he realized what he just spurted out.

 

Yang also stopped, her eyes narrowing down, "…What did you just said?" and the offensive remark that he gave her was the only one she took note of. Her tone became low and it came out more like a threat than a question, indicating that she was clearly upset.

 

"Why? You're offended? Aren't you supposed to take that lightly?" the man's tone was mocking as if that wasn’t insulting enough, it definitely annoyed Yang big time.

 

"And just who the heck are you for you to say that?" what a douchebag, she thought, "You don't know the hell I've been through so shut the fuck up, asshole." she said in gritted teeth and didn’t actually filter what she just blurted out, still trying to minimize her voice.

 

Yang was about to shove him off but the man was fast enough to draw her closer to him, and she didn't expect that, "I've been there, _blondie..._ " he whispered in her ear and that somehow sent chills down her spine.

 

Yang gulped and bit her lower lip. The nickname he called out to her was enough for her to know who he was exactly and it's not good.

 

She took a sharp intake of breath, controlling her temper not to kick his dick while punching him in the face.

 

"I hate your guts, Mercury." she pulled the hair above his nape and clenched her fist on the other hand.

 

"Oh, after all this time you still remember me? I'm not surprised." he chuckled, tightening his grip on her waist.

 

He then continued to sway his feet as if initiating Yang to dance along with him, but this time slowly just like the song and surprisingly, she did followed.

 

"How could I forget what you did after our fight? You're disgusting. Fuck you." her words were like daggers being continuously thrown at him but he couldn't care less.

 

"What exactly did I do? The tension seems to be rising, you want to fuck, blondie?" he said playfully, smirking yet again at his own remark.

 

"You're asking me now what exactly did you do? God...you're really disgusting." Yang rolled her eyes and cursed multiple times under her breath, trying to keep up with him.

 

"Aren't you the one that's guilty? I was just about to congratulate you, and I don’t know what crossed your mind but shot me on my foot, and everybody witnessed it." he quickly countered and made her twirl around with one hand.

 

He smirked, she was at least kind of graceful with her steps and was light despite her reckless and rough actions back then, being extra careful now? He thought.

 

It was obvious that Yang wasn't expecting that move and Mercury likes seeing her off guard for the second time. It was like he's in control, but he's trying to change that attitude now.

 

"Say whatever you want to say now dickhead before I rip off that mask along with your face." Yang threatened when she returned in her position and leaned closer to him, making him feel her losing rage.

 

"You're still feisty as ever, huh." he took note of her threats from here and there, it was like finding his match.

 

"Look, losing an arm doesn't mean I became weak, you want proof? I'll kick your ass." she made the slightest gesture of lifting her leg up as if to really kick him and that made him laugh.

 

"Then why don't we settle our indifferences in the proper way?" he suggested.

 

"Proper way?" she snickered, "I don’t dig your humor but you're one to talk, pretty boy." she punched him lightly in the chest and, surprisingly, Mercury liked it.

 

"I'm clearly more than that, Yang." she raised an eyebrow at his response.

 

 _Yang?_ It was the first time he called her by her name, and she isn't getting used to that any sooner, "Ugh, what do you want?" she said with a low grunt.

 

He sighed, "Can you, for once, just calm down?"

 

"Then can you, for once, just stop being such a douchebag? Like for real?" she imitated his line and emphasized the word she always uses to describe Mercury.

 

"Douchebag? Sure, just calm down, I'll try if that’s how I could make you shut the hell up." he replied, obviously with a tone of sarcasm.

 

She hissed, "Try my ass. I need you to do it."

 

"Alright, whatever floats your boat, blondie." he came in closer to her, but this time not in a mischievous way, "Well...I'm here to tell you something, a very similar story just like yours." such words escaped his mouth without hesitation, and it was gentle.

 

Yang was a little surprised, but she didn't made it obvious. It looks like he's trying to lessen the douchebag nature just like what he said, she thought.

 

"But first, I need you to take off your mask and I will do so too." he pleaded, and he sounded so sincere the hot-headed blonde actually finds it very unusual.

 

"What for? The lights aren't even on to reveal our faces yet." she was kind of puzzled and thought it was funny to hear him say that first.

 

"Come on, it’s just a small favor, and it won't hurt if you do." and with that, Yang removed her mask and Mercury did too right after her. _Shit, is there something else I can't do if he already said so?_

 

_It's like I can do nothing anymore once it comes out of his mouth._

 

She doesn't know where it's coming from, but there's a tiny part of Yang that wanted to see his face-- and then slap him hard.

 

"Uh, how do I start this..." he suddenly lost track of his feet and Yang almost laughed at him, "Listen, Yang, you might not know this yet but… these legs? They're made of prosthetics too, just like your arm. Funny, isn't it? We're like, a match made in heaven." he revealed straightforwardly, and there was a bitter smile that formed in his lips.

 

Her eyes narrowed, not knowing to believe it or not, but confusion was written all over, "Wait, what? You're serious? You're not kidding? That’s news."

 

"My whole life may be a joke but this isn't time for one, blondie, and I would never joke about this matter." now he sounded so serious. What a sudden change of mood, she can't keep up with him.

 

"That's...that's awful. But you're still crazy." Yang couldn't find the right words to tell him, it was very unlikely of him to open up such a topic, but all she could ask is _why?_

 

"Me? Crazy? Huh, what made you say so? I'm saying the truth."

 

"No, I believe you." there was a pause in between, trying to sink in what he just confessed, "You mean, when you were hurt when I shot at your foot, that's not true? That was all a pretend?"

 

"I was already wearing these for God knows how long, and yeah, in other terms everything was just-- acting. Man, the public sure did buy it." he casually added, but deep down inside he was already preparing himself for Yang's next reactions and flying fists, probably.

 

"But why did you do that? Did you have a grudge against me? What did I do to you, Mercury?" her voice raised unlike the usual, but was still trying to keep her composure by taking a deep breath with what she heard.

 

"No, it's not like that." he defended, "it's not like I have a personal grudge against you, it was just that things were planned to be that way." he was calm despite his partner being the opposite right now.

 

"I am one of the bad guys, I am your enemy Yang, but those were in the past. You see, I'm trying to change now, that's why I'm telling you this." now Yang badly wanted to see his face, to look for herself and make sure if he was actually sincere.

 

Or if he’s just acting, _again._

 

"You know what, you're making me hate you more with everything you're telling me." she pulled his collar down, her hand trembling.

 

"I know and I'm not expecting you either to be nice towards me even if I say these non-sense stuff, but just hear me out." he sighed but disappointment was very evident in it. Mercury knows himself he was just being flat out stupid in front of her, but it’s one thing he must do.

 

"So here it goes, when I lost my legs, my view of the world changed. I felt shit honestly, so shitty I wanted to hurt everyone that comes close to me. That time, all I wanted was to see the world burn in front of my very eyes." he admitted, and actually Yang wasn't surprised to hear that as he was already giving hints of his anger just by the sound of his voice. Yet despite of that, she remained silent and continued to listen.

 

"Then an option came before me. I was promised a pair of legs, that I would be stronger. I undoubtedly became evil, and I felt numb after. I was quick to bite the bait, but to tell you frankly, there was still a pint of conscience left in me and those keep me up awake at some nights. There was bliss seeing people suffer, yes, but there's this tiny feeling that eats me up inside. I was...pained." when he said that last word, he engaged Yang with an embrace and suddenly became too weak for it she wasn’t able to protest against him.

 

Yang didn't know how to respond, it was like she was rendered speechless, there's something that made her shut up for once. Something heavy suddenly came in her chest and she knows for sure one was because of Mercury's arms wrapped around her closer, feeling his breath in her shoulder. Second was because of all the things she only knew now about him, it was like she was drowning in his story.

 

"And I know I wasn't supposed to feel that way. Just, fuck it. Maybe...just maybe, I could still right my wrongdoings." he added, and took a deep breath after those lengthy lines.

 

"I...I don't know what to say. I don't wanna ask why you lost your legs, it's your right for you to keep it and I'm sorry to hear all those things. I should’ve just kept quiet, I’m sorry. And if anything, know that it's never too late to redeem yourself." Yang was too stunned to say more, and she didn't even know that she already rested her chin in his shoulder, as if to say that _"it's okay and I'm here to listen"._

 

Mercury just shook his head lightly, like a gesture of saying that she shouldn’t have to be sorry.

 

And then there was a moment of silence, just the two of them trying to feel each other's warmth, like it’s just the two of them alone in these lasting moments.

 

Until then Mercury realized he was being too intimate and close, she must have felt awkward about it so he decided to finally pull away.

 

"I'm sorry you had to hear all these things, you might not care, of course. But I just felt the need to, after finding out that you're now in the same position as I do. Believe me on this Yang, _but even better days are coming._ " as he said those words, the lights finally lit up and once again the venue was bright and cheery.

 

They were already looking at each other's eyes when the lights reached them. Both were stiffened and eventually ran out of words, just standing still.

 

She was like the _sun_ , her blonde hair burns gold, it was like he's standing next to a fiery flame, her beauty was unrivaled as ever, he thought.

 

However, he was like the _moon_ , his eyes were deep, yearning for something but at the same time he looks like the silver hair that her parents warned about her on the streets. It's ridiculous how he's so good-looking, he was so attractive up close like a black hole, she thought.

 

It wasn't long enough when Mercury did the first move.

 

Without the slightest hesitation, he leaned in and pressed his lips with Yang, it was soft and gentle. She didn't bother shoving him off either and just closed her eyes.

 

His one hand reached for her cheek and kissed her deeper, it wasn't needy at all, it was something out of sadness and pain, and Yang couldn't resist it, she feels like she was being dragged down with him.

 

They were like that for a good minute until Mercury pulled away again when he noticed that the crowd was getting loud and before they could even attract more attention, he finally spoke his final words to his partner for this night.

 

" _Goodbye, blondie._ " his profound gaze almost made her melt and as simple as that, he drew back and left Yang hanging with the blink of an eye.

 

 _What the heck was that for?_ She thought, as she watches his withdrawing figure vanish from her sight before she could even stop him.

 

Nothing could come out of her mouth at this moment. Yang clenched her fists, all she wanted to do now was to punch and slap him many times for what he did and that he deserved it. There were now a lot of questions in her mind and she couldn't even say a word before he left.

  
_How? Just how could he trample on my feelings like that?_

 

_Why, Mercury?_

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this sinship and there’s no way of stopping me D: this beautiful pair lacks content that I feel like one of my callings was to add more even though not that much lmao  
> I’m crying please love them as much as I do o (^‿^✿)ｏ thank you for reading!


End file.
